Standard cabling used for broadband telecommunications is designed in such a way as to minimize electromagnetic interference from the signals generated by the transceivers, such as using shielding and/or balanced pairs. G.hn and other powerline communication (PLC) based devices, such as HomePlug and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1901, operate by transmitting broadband signals over in-house powerline wiring, which may not be designed for data communications. As a result, excessive electromagnetic (EM) emissions from the wiring when the devices are operating may occur. These excessive emissions can cause interference in other mediums in the vicinity and affect the performance of the devices operating over those mediums.
PLC is becoming a popular choice for operators to interconnect multiple devices within customers' premises to each other and to the home-gateway wide-area network. There are some home-gateway technologies such as very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line 2 (VDSL2) and G.fast that rely on broadband communication that share the same spectrum as the in-house PLC network. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing typical PLC-to-CPE interference, where a PLC network includes a domain master (DM) and a number of network nodes such as Node 1 and Node 2. As shown in FIG. 1, despite operation on separate wiring, the topology of the home-gateway access wiring and the in-house wiring may be such that there may be a high degree of EM coupling between the networks, resulting in inter-network interference caused by the PLC network and suffered by a customer premises equipment (CPE) device on a different network which may implement a technology different than the PLC technology, e.g., Ethernet, Cable or digital subscriber line (DSL). The transmission on one wiring will cause signals to leak into and appear as noise on the other wiring in the vicinity to result in interference, instability and errors.